A Strange Change (Pokespe tf tg)
by pokespemaniac
Summary: A single moment can change your life forever. Find out what happens to Will when he is transported to the magical world of Pokemon! Or should I say, she?


Man do I love Autumn. The color of the leaves, the cooler weather, and the upcoming excited feeling with Spooky month right around the corner. I sure do love Halloween even though I am waaay too old for trick or treating anymore. I just love how the whole month is dedicated to just one day at the very end of it. I also love the seasonal foods that come with it! Candy corn, pumpkin pie, and don't even get me started about Trader Joe's during pumpkin month. Anyways, sorry for the long seemingly pointless intro. I'm just setting up the setting a bit. Really want to get that sense of fall to spur in your heart. My name is Will. I'm 16 and live a pretty normal life. I get good grades in school, am a more of an outdoorsy person, and…

"Shit what else do I like?" I thought to myself as I put down my pen. If only my English teacher hadn't assigned this stupid diary to write in every day. Then I could be doing something productive like going on a run or watching T.V. I can't just cross out the sentence or add a ^ and put and underneath, then Mr. Shnoop would make me re-write the whole thing!

"Uggg, I need to clear my head." I say getting out of my chair and changing into my running garb. I ran cross country for my High School and was half good at it. This is part of the reason I like the outdoors so much.

"Ma! I'm going for a run!" I yell out as I hop out the door trying to put a sock on.

"Alright, just be back for supper!" She calls out to me.

"Okay! Love you!" I quickly tie my shoes and began my run. Today I felt like mixing things up a bit, so I decided to go to the woods which were about 15 minutes away from my house. I barely ever run there so I can't really remember the name of it, was it Saltine forest? Ah, whatever it doesn't matter what it's called as long as it is a good workout. At least that is my motto. Anyways, after a bit of running I make it to this Saltine forest. Still can't tell what the actual name is because the sign that is by the entrance is damaged and it just reads:

FOREST BEWARE OF FOG.

" _Beware of fog? What does that even mean? How can fog hurt you?"_ The thought ran through my head. Maybe it means something along the lines of it's hard to see and you might smack into a tree or something. It didn't stop me though as I ran past the sign without giving it a second thought.

Now comes what I call the "meat" of the run. The middle of it. The reason we are all here. Not the puny warm up getting here nor the light cool down jog back. This is the exciting part. Like I said earlier, I haven't ran here that much so I'll go off of what I remember and if I get lost, I'll just keep running and eventually find my way out. It might not sound like the best plan, but it has worked for me in the past.

Anyways, during long runs like these I usually sing songs in my head or out loud if people aren't nearby.

"Today, D.J. Will will play you a little number called: All Star!" I say aloud.

"Ah 1, ah 2, and a 3! Somebody-" I was cut off as my foot was caught on a root and my face soon met with the dirt.

"Fuck!" I yell, dirt in my mouth. I turn over on my back to discover a huge bloody gash had opened up on my right knee. I was too distracted by my own singing to notice the stupid root!

" _Not too bad."_ I thought to myself. I try to get up, but my right leg hurts too much to move. "Owwwww…" I moan. " _Guess I'll just have to wait until my leg feels better."_ I tell myself. Some time passes and I try to stay calm by thinking about random topics. Eventually, I started to think about my childhood, first time I've thought about that in a while. I start to remember all the kid shows I used to watch.

" _Let's see, there was Spongebob, oh and Bakugan! I used to love Bakugan! And Jimmy Neutron! That dude was a genius. And what about the one with the bird and the racoon… Oh! Regular Show! That was a great one too! What else? Oh there was that one I haven't watched in years! What was it called? Let's see… The main guy was always running around with two friends… He had an animal sidekick… No wait it wasn't an animal it was a Pok-"_ My conversation gets cut off as I begin to hear whispers.

"Leave this forest now…" The voice says softly.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"Leave now… or be punished…"

"I can't, I hurt my leg. Think you could lend me a hand? Or a foot?" I snicker at my own bad joke. Even in times like this, I'm glad I can still make myself laugh.

"I SAID LEAVE NOW FOOL!" It whisper screamed (which is just like normal volume talkin to be honest).

"I SAID, I can't! My leg is in great pain!" I call out again.

"..." The silence was then followed by fog seeping from all around me.

"Is this the fog I was warned about? Can't hurt me while I'm already…" I yawn. "...down." I suddenly felt tired. "That's strange... I wasn't this tired a minute ago." The fog gradually got closer and closer. "I think I'll just… take a rest for… 5 minutes… Zzzz." Reality as I knew it faded away as the fog surrounded me. I fell into a deep uncontrollable slumber.

"Hmmmm… Looks as if they slept here the whole night…" Said a feminine voice. My eyes were still closed. I was still pretty tiered. "Wake up sleepy butt!" She called to me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw who was disturbing me. It was a girl who had long brunette hair, a white small sun hat, a blue tank top, completed by a red skirt, and blue leg warmers. "Rise and shine princess."

" _Princess?"_ I thought. " _She must me trying to insult my masculinity."_ I begin to rise, but something feels different. I can't quite place what it is.

"What are you doing sleeping out here in the forest? You're lucky I found you on my way through here or the Scatterbug could've eaten you."

"What the hell is a Scatterbug?" I ask but then cover my mouth once I heard my own voice. It was much lower pitch than usual.

"What's the matter? Meowth's got your tongue?" She snickers.

" _What's with all these weird animal names I thought. They sound kind of familiar though…"_ While I was thinking, a breeze flew by and my hair hit my face. That's strange, I have short hair. Is it time for another haircut? I examine it to find out how soft, long, and blonde it is. Wait, blonde hair? I had much shorter brown hair. Something ain't right.

"Now is not the time for grooming yourself missy! I'm trying to help you but you keep getting distracted and acting like you have a few bulbs loose." She says stubbornly. Again with these remarks about my manliness. How insecure does she think I am?

"Can you stand up and walk? Do you know more than 6 words?" She asks impatiently.

I was afraid to open my mouth but knew that I must. "Of course I can." I slowly get up trying not to aggravate my injured leg, but to my surprise, it didn't hurt at all! I looked down and was pleased but also concerned at the same time. My leg had healed, but all of my leg hair had vanished. Any muscle that I had accumulated while running was almost gone too. Replaced by two slender dainty legs. I take a few steps forward.

"There we go. I guess you can walk!" She laughs.

I smile a little too, but then I notice something. Something heavy. On my chest. I look down to see to mounds of flesh under my nipples. I try to hide my blush. I can not look away at my self. Somehow I had gotten into a tank top and grown these… assets.

"What are you doing, checking yourself out?" She asks puzzled. "We don't have time for that! The sun is almost setting. Let's head to a Pokécenter before the moon comes out." She grabs my small slender hand. I notice how small and dainty my arms are. I blush a little. "Come with me!" She begins to basically drag me. Both of my feet barely want to coperate but they take baby steps.

As we walk throughout the rest of the forest I begin to get worried… If I still have… Something important. I look down and notice I am wearing incredibly short shorts. I unbuckle and unzip them a little with my free hand and reach down to check on something. I feel around my now girly underwear. Nothing.

I am a girl now.

"Hey!" She yells at me. "What are you doing! There is a time and a place for everything but not now!" I blush a lot and quickly put my shorts back on. "I-I umm I…" I stumble on my own words.

"What now?" She asks. " Do you need a water break?" I hadn't noticed how thirsty I was until she had said that. I nod up and down. "Ugg fine take a seat on this log and I'll go look for a stream. I do as she says and she goes behind the bushes. It feels weird just to sit down. " _What has happened to me…"_ I thought worriedly.

"I'm back!" She yells aloud and hands me a thermos. I begin taking generous gulps. "Thirsty girl." She snickers. I nearly choke on the water. "Woah there take it nice and slow." I cough a few more times and gasp for breath.

"You don't talk too much do you?" She asks me. Before I can answer, she says "Well I might as well introduce myself. My name is Blue. I'm from Pallet town in Kanto. Who are you."

Who am I? I wish I had an easy answer to that. "Well ummm… I'm not really sure anymore…"

"You're not sure anymore? What is that even supposed to mean?"

"You see…" I explain to her my situation and how I got here and what had happened to me. I also mentioned how I didn't know the names of the creatures that she was talking about earlier.

"Interesting…" She says almost amazed. "That's kinda cool I guess." Blue replies.

"Cool I guess? I don't think it's kinda cool! I'm scared and stuck in some new weird body!" I look down at myself and shudder.

"Well it could be worse, you don't have to go to your English class anymore! Plus, I think you look pretty cute, not that I'm into that type of stuff." She laughs. I blush hard.

"K-knock it off." I say embarrassed. "Though you have a point, it could be worse. I could've turned into a… what are they called?"

"Pokémon?"Blue responds.

"Yeah, a Pokémon." I answer.

"This other world you are from, there are no Pokémon there?"

"Nope. They only exist in this T.V. show and video game."

"I see. That explains all of the confusion. Well anyways, I didn't catch your name. What was it?" Blue asks.

"Well, it was Will, but I don't think that suites me anymore…"

"You're right." Blue nods. "Well I'll just give you a new name! Hmmmm… You look like a… Yvonne!" She proclaims.

"Yvone? Why" I ask.

"It's a pretty name for a pretty girl!" She winks at me. I blush even more.

"I mean I guess it works." I answer still embarrassed.

"Well then it's settled!" She says smiling. "Welcome to the world of Pokémon!"


End file.
